Время, когда случаются чудеса
by Paduya
Summary: Рождество. Роберт Романо приглашает Элизабет Кордей на ужин. Что скрывается под этим казалось бы невинным предложением?


Название: Время, когда случаются чудеса  
Автор: **Падуя**  
Жанр: romance  
Рейтинг: G  
Герои: Элизабет Кордей/Роберт Романо (6 сезон).

Почти вся больница праздновала Рождество. Даже некоторые хирурги спустились в приемное отделение, потому что внизу было очень весело. Радио мягко и ненавязчиво наигрывало рождественские мелодии. Даже у пациентов поднялось настроение, хотя встречать Рождество им пришлось прямо в больнице, но они не скучали.  
Элизабет Кордей смеялась вместе со всеми, ожидая Марка Грина, который занимался пациентом. Она кивнула подошедшему Питеру и вздохнула. Такой праздничной обстановки она не помнила никогда. Она никогда особо не радовалась Рождеству - ни в пансионе для девочек, ни на работе, ни в те редкие вечера дома со своими родителями. Только в Окружной больнице Кука было по-настоящему хорошо. Сейчас здесь собрались все ее друзья. Ну... или почти все.  
Доктор Романо предпочитал тишину своего кабинета веселому обществу приемного отделения. Элизабет покачала головой: "Так и будет встречать Рождество, обложившись бумагами". Элизабет вздохнула - Марк задерживался. Она решительно встала и направилась на четвертый этаж.  
Оперблок почти вымер, иногда его пересекали медсестры. Все праздновали Рождество. Элизабет подошла к двери кабинета Романо. Там, конечно же, горел свет. Она постучалась, открыла дверь.  
Роберт поднял голову.  
"Лиззи?"  
"Здравствуй, Роберт", - Элизабет села в кресло и задумчиво посмотрела на Романо.  
"Почему ты не внизу, не празднуешь со всеми?" - осведомился Роберт, опуская глаза на бумаги, разложенные по всему столу.  
"Тоже самое я хотела бы спросить у тебя", - улыбнулась Элизабет.  
"Ах Лиззи, ты же прекрасно знаешь, почему".  
"В том-то и дело, что нет".  
"Во-первых, у меня много дел. Во-вторых, ваши празднования - это бред. А в-третьих... - его голос стал тише, - ну кому я там нужен, скажи на милость?"  
"Мне", - просто ответила Элизабет.  
Он посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом. Она отвела глаза.  
"Ты врешь. Я только испорчу тебе настроение. Я останусь здесь. Так будет лучше для меня. И для всех вас".  
Элизабет вздохнула.  
"Роберт... ну нельзя же так. Рождество - это праздник. Всем должно быть весело".  
"Мне и так очень весело", - сообщил Роберт печальным голосом.  
"Ну а как бы ты хотел провести Рождество?" - спросила Элизабет, склонив голову на бок.  
Роберт взглянул на нее с интересом.  
"Это предложение?"  
"О чем ты?" - удивилась Элизабет.  
"Да так, ни о чем", - он улыбнулся.  
"Ну так что же ты хотел бы делать в Рождество?"  
Роберт внезапно почувствовал, как в горле у него пересохло.  
"Что бы я... хотел?.."  
х х х  
Элизабет с удивлением оглядывала зал, в который ее привел Роберт.  
"Честное слово, Роберт, я не знала, что ты имел в виду!"  
"А если бы знала?" - глаза Романо смеялись.  
"То не согласилась бы!"  
"Да неужели? - он взял ее под руку. - Идем. Ты что, первый раз в ресторане?"  
"Да нет... Просто... - она оглядела просторный зал со множеством свечей. - В тех ресторанах, в которые меня..."  
Слова "...в которые меня водил Марк" застряли у нее на языке.  
"...в которых я была, было множество столиков, а не..."  
"Твой Грин что, никогда не заказывал отдельный зал? - изумился Роберт. - В какую же дыру он тебя водил!"  
Щеки Элизабет вспыхнули. Роберт закатил глаза.  
"Садись, Лиззи", - он усадил ее за стол и сел сам.  
На губах его играла улыбка. Рядом с ними стояла большая елка, на ней переливались разноцветные огоньки. Элизабет снова пожалела о принятом ею решении. Она начала о нем жалеть, как только получила предложение Роберта. Она жалела об этом, еще когда ехала домой и когда переодевалась в вечернее платье, проклиная Роберта и его чертово обаяние. Вон как улыбается сейчас!..  
Элизабет улыбнулась ему в ответ, надеясь, что он заметит, какой вымученной была ее улыбка. Но он не заметил. Похоже, он был счастлив. Элизабет скользнула глазами по его безукоризненному смокингу. Тоже переоделся, стервец.  
Роберт пригубил бокал вина и посмотрел на Элизабет. Негромко играла музыка - живая музыка!.. Элизабет тихонько заскрежетала зубами - кажется, Романо старался полностью очаровать ее. Не получится!..  
Но Элизабет старалась не показывать ему свое недовольство. В конце концов все началось из-за нее, это ее потянуло за язык спросить Романо о его планах на Рождество, это ее дернуло прийти к нему в кабинет. Зачем портить Роберту праздник, который он проводит, как хотел. Неужели он хотел провести Рождество вместе с ней?.. Это его мечта?..  
Элизабет не могла не признать - ужин был просто превосходный. И вся эта атмосфера была... да, была романтичной. Но, несмотря на всю эту атмосферу, Романо не пытался говорить об их отношениях - помнил, наверное, что ему ответила Элизабет год назад. Элизабет постепенно успокоилась. Тихий ужин лучше, чем веселое сумасшествие в приемном отделении...  
Ее тревога почти улеглась, когда Роберт вдруг занервничал. Несколько раз вздохнул и наконец заговорил.  
"Лиззи... Элизабет. Если бы не ты, я бы так и просидел всю ночь в своем кабинете в полном одиночестве. Спасибо тебе, Лиззи".  
Она, скрывая свою настороженность, кивнула.  
"Я уже большой мальчик и не верю в Санта-Клауса, к тому же... к тому же подарок, который я хочу, он подарить мне не в силах... Его способна подарить мне лишь ты..."  
Элизабет почувствовала, как примерзает к креслу. Какая же она дура! Поверила, что это просто невинный ужин и что Романо ничего не замышляет!.. Что же он попросит у нее?.. Подарок! Который способна подарить только она!..  
Он снова хочет попросить ее встречаться с ним? Ну уж нет! Она теперь с Марком! Боже мой, Марк!.. Как же она забыла! Как Романо удалось затмить ей разум и затащить сюда?..  
Или он хочет... что-то ужаснее? Подарок на Рождество, который не может подарить ему Санта?.. Уж не... Элизабет похолодела. Уж не ее ли поцелуй?..  
Романо молчал, опустив глаза, собираясь с силами.  
"Лиззи... - начал он несмело. - Рождество - это время, когда случаются чудеса. Я хочу, чтобы такое чудо свершилось..."  
Романо в одно мгновение выложил на стол перед Элизабет... маленькую синюю коробочку. Элизабет сдержала чуть не вырвавшийся у нее вскрик. Она почувствовала, как алеют ее щеки. Нет, это не то, что она думает, это не то, что она...  
"Лиззи. Будь моей женой".  
Роберт открыл коробочку. В ней лежало обручальное кольцо. На золотом ободке сверкал крупный бриллиант такой красоты, что Элизабет уставилась на него, как зачарованная.  
Романо ждал, и Элизабет могла ощутить его напряженность. В глазах Роберта была почти мольба. Это был не тот Романо, которого она знала. И не тот Романо, которого знали все. Это был неуверенный Роберт - влюбленный Роберт.  
Она чуть не сказала "Да". Но тут же пришла в себя, стряхнула с себя чары Роберта.  
Элизабет вскочила, как ужаленная.  
"Нет, Роберт. Я говорю "Нет".  
Губы Роберта дрогнули. Элизабет поняла, что ни секунды больше не может оставаться здесь, рядом с ним. Она убежала прочь. Как она могла уехать из приемного отделения, где так спокойно, где никто не будет делать тебе предложение, где никто не заставит так мучительно кусать губы, вспоминая его глаза!..  
Она позволила себе обернуться на Романо. Он сидел, опустив голову. Потом поднял ее, почувствовав взгляд Элизабет. Она отвернулась и, накинув поверх платье пальто, вышла под падающий мягкими хлопьями снег. Кругом было Рождество, сказка... Как сказал Роберт? Время, когда случаются чудеса...  
Элизабет вернулась в приемное отделение. Марк очень удивился и обрадовался, увидев ее в вечернем платье. Он поцеловал ее и сказал, что она выглядит просто прекрасно.  
"Откуда ты знала, что мы сейчас едем в ресторан?" - спросил он.  
"Я... не знала..."  
"Да что с тобой, Элизабет? Ты вся бледная... Ты нездорова?"  
Она помотала головой.  
"Я... не могу никуда идти... Давай останемся здесь".  
Она пыталась улыбнуться. Попыталась прогнать воспоминания о карих печальных глазах. Кажется, ей это удалось. Удалось улыбнуться, но не забыть.  
Поздно ночью Элизабет уехала домой одна, она не разрешила Марку поехать с ней. Она разделась и легла на постель, но уснуть так и не смогла. Она вспоминала. Она вспоминала все, что когда-либо было между ней и Робертом. Элизабет вспоминала его улыбки, его смех, его шутки... Под утро измученная Элизабет поняла: она уже не испытывает того раздражения, что раньше, когда он был с ней рядом. Скорее это раздражение было ложным, оно было нужно ей, чтобы заглушить ее истинные чувства, которых она боялась.  
Она пыталась вразумить себя, что Романо сумел затмить ей мозги роскошью и великолепием, но... но он сделал все это из своей любви к ней. Она знала многих мужчин, и она всегда знала, что от них ждать. Даже от Марка. А Роберт... Элизабет никогда не знала наперед, что он скажет, как поступит... Он всегда преподносил ей сюрпризы. И это так нравилось Элизабет... Элизабет застонала.  
На следующее утро Элизабет пришла на работу, мрачная и раздражительная. Перепугав медсестер и анестезиолога, она провела первую на сегодня операцию, мечтая только об одном - не встретить Роберта. Но она все-таки встретила - выходя из операционной. Роберт выглядел невыспавшимся, усталым и несчастным. Он встретился с ней глазами и отвел их, будто это причиняло ему боль. Наверное, так и было. Элизабет застыла и стояла так, пока Роберт не прошел мимо нее.  
Целый день Элизабет металась между принципами и своими чувствами. Она металась между тем, что было разумным и тем, что было просто сумасшедшим. Разумным было быть с Марком и забыть про Романо. Он ее коллега, только и всего. Сумасшедшим было броситься к Роберту и ответить ему "Да!"  
Вечером победил сумасшедший вариант. Она распахнула дверь в его кабинет, Роберт подскочил в кресле.  
"Да!" - крикнула она с порога.  
"Ч-что "Да"?"  
"Да! На твое предложение!" - Элизабет чувствовала, как ее трясет.  
"Правда?" - Роберт не мог поверить в чудо.  
"Да! Да. Да..."  
Он глядел на нее, широко раскрыв глаза. Потом произнес, очень медленно:  
"Да, Рождество - это время, когда случаются чуде... Ой!"  
"Что случилось?" - испугалась Элизабет.  
"Ой. Ой-ёй-ёй-ёй!" - Роберт зажмурился.  
Элизабет подошла к нему.  
"Роберт!"  
"Ли-и-иззи, - простонал Роберт. - Прости меня, но я вчера был... в очень плохом настроении... по известным тебе причинам..."  
"И?.."  
"И я выбросил обручальное кольцо", - признался он, повесив голову.  
"К-куда?"  
"В реку".  
Из груди Элизабет вырвался возглас.  
"Элизабет, ты ведь не из-за кольца согласилась?" - встревожился не на шутку Романо.  
"Нет, конечно же, нет, - нервно рассмеялась Элизабет, - но... но ведь кольцо безумно дорогое!.."  
"Если хочешь, - Роберт вдруг улыбнулся, - я куплю тебе точно такое же".  
Элизабет положила ладони ему на плечи.  
"Роберт, - произнесла она. - Мне не нужны никакие кольца мира. Мне нужен только ты. Я поняла это".  
Роберт, все еще не веря, что это наконец случилось, обнял ее. Через несколько секунд Элизабет осторожно спросила:  
"А... бриллиант на новом кольце будет таким же большим?"  
Романо только засмеялся.


End file.
